


Happy 4th Of July

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks AU, Light Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Only Sam and Gabe talk, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: The gang is used to going to a big event to see fireworks but this year Cas’s brother says that he wants to show them his own fireworks.





	Happy 4th Of July

It was the summer of 2019 and the gang had decided that they wanted to set up their July picnic in a small untouched park. 

They would usually head to a public event for the 4th of July and watch the big fireworks, but this year Castiel’s older brother had promised that he had some fireworks that were “bigger and better than the ones at that fucking boring ass picnic.” 

Dean seemed suspicious, but with Cas’s insisting that they would be fine because he had seen him do them before. He relented and convinced Sam and Charlie to tag along.

Charlie was pretty much game for anything that involved a little bit of fun. She had shrugged and smiled, nodding when he asked.

Sam had always loved fireworks, times of him and Dean setting them off together would always be one of the best times of the year. But he wasn’t sure how it would go with Castiel’s older brother who he’s only met a couple times. And during those times he’d joke and hit on him constantly. 

But he agreed nonetheless and they all planned on showing up on the night of July 4th.

Everyone showed up and gathered around the fuck ton of fireworks in Cas’s brothers older bag. 

“Where did you get all the fireworks?!” 

Sam’s brows were furrowed and he had his arms crossed as he stared at Gabe’s back as he pulled firework after firework out of his book bag. 

“It’s for the fun of it, remember, it’s the day that we get to be proud to be American’s and that means blowing up fireworks.” 

Sam huffed and watched as the older boy pulled out a match and struck it against the box, letting the flame burn the whisk. 

He backed up so he was standing next to Sam as the firework shot to life and raced into the air where it exploded into thousands of bright purple and blue lights. 

“See, pretty huh.” 

Sam smirked and shook his head, “yeah it’s pretty.” 

Gabe chuckled and jokingly wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder. “You wanna lite on?”

Sam shrugged, “Why the hell not.” 

He grabbed a new match and lit it, going for the one that Gabe set up next to the one that just went off. He burned the wisk and a backed up so he could watch it go off.

A bright blue and pink exploded in the air, loud whooshing screaming over them as they exploded. 

“Guess this wasn’t so bad…”

When laughed and messed up Sam’s hair. “See, I told you! I’m great with fireworks, and other stuff…” he moved his hand down to Sam’s ass before the younger boy slapped his hand away. 

“I’m your dreams.”


End file.
